finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Rydia
Rydia's Challenge Dungeon is a three floor cave. Many doors are actually Trap Doors, while several walls are Demon Walls and cause doorways or staircases to appear when they are defeated. The first two floors are mazes of doors, while the third floor consists of several platforms that are connected by ropes. On each platform only one of the ropes can be climbed safely, the other two trigger a scripted encounter. The dungeon is accessed by speaking to Challengingway in Agart. During some plays of the dungeon, certain doors will be locked. Though the player will always be able to reach the end, some side passages with treasure may be blocked off. Treasure * Chain Whip * Mythril Helm * Ether * Mythril Shield * X-Potion * Light Curtain * Bronze Hourglass * Spider Silk * Mythril Armor (Monster-in-a-box, Mad Ogre x3) * Remedy * Polymorph Rod (Monster-in-a-box, Steel Golem, Skuldier x2) * Cottage Final Treasure * Adamantite * Black Robe * Elixir * Flame Mail * Flame Shield * Gaia Hammer * Gold Hairpin * Silver Apple * Soma Drop * Sprint Ring Once the player receives each of these items once, the final chest will contain a random consumable item, such as a Light Curtain, Hi-Potion, Ether, etc. Enemy Encounters ;1F-1 * Black Knight, Frostbeast x2 * Blood Bat x4 * Ironback x2 * Mystery Egg (Lamia) * Ogre x3 * Soldieress x3 ;1F-2 * Black Knight x2, Soldieress, Sorceress * Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 * Coeurl x2 * Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 * Mad Ogre x2 * Mystery Egg (Lamia) * Ogre x3 * Skuldier x3 ;2F * Black Knight x2, Soldieress, Sorceress * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast x2 * Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre * Coeurl x2, Mad Ogre * Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 * Lamia, Mad Ogre * Ogre x3 * Mors x4 3F :Note: the enemies encountered on the ropes are scripted encounters. ;Random encounters * Balloon x2, Coeurl, Mad Ogre * Balloon x2, Mad Ogre, Storm Anima * Balloon x3 * Balloon x4 * Coeurl, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre * Ghost Knight, Sorcerer (Coeurl) * Ghost Knight, Sorcerer (Mad Ogre) * Lamia, Storm Anima x2 ;Left Row, Bottom Platform ;Left Rope * Coeurl, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre * Balloon x2, Mad Ogre, Storm Anima ;Center Rope None ;Right Rope * Mystery Egg (Lamia) ;Left Row, Middle Platform ;Left Rope * Blood Bat x4 ;Center Rope * Skuldier x3 * Lamia x2 ;Right Rope None ;Left Row, Top Platform ;Left Rope * Coeurl, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre ;Center Rope None ;Right Rope * Ghost Knight x3 * Balloon x3, Storm Anima ;Center Row, Middle Platform ;Left Rope * Coeurl x2 * Mad Ogre x2 ;Center Rope * Coeurl x2, Mad Ogre ;Right Rope None ;Center Row, Top Platform ;Left Rope * Balloon x3, Storm Anima * Storm Anima x3 ;Center Rope None ;Right Rope * Balloon x3 ;Right Row, Bottom Platform ;Left Rope None ;Center Rope * Sorcerer, Ghost Knight x2 ;Right Rope * Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre * Ironback x2 ;Right Row, Middle Platform ;Left Rope None ;Center Rope * Lamia, Mad Ogre * Coeurl x2, Lamia ;Right Rope * Storm Anima x2, Lamia ;Right Row, Top Platform ;Left Rope * Sorcerer, Ghost Knight x2 ;Center Rope * Sorcerer, Ghost Knight x2 * Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre ;Right Rope None 4F * Boss Gobby, Minion Gobby x3 See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Yang's Challenge Dungeon * Palom's Challenge Dungeon * Edge's Challenge Dungeon * Porom's Challenge Dungeon * Edward's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years